Her Kind
by HidingBehindACurtain
Summary: "Am I in love with The Hosts?" Haruhi. Sequel to Their Kind. The official pairing is Haruhi X Hosts.
1. Unlocking True Feelings Part 1

_**Me: Hello this is the beginning of the sequel of "Their Kind". Yay! Okay well I have counted all the votes and here are the results... (Drum roll)**_

_**Hunny: 0**_

_**Tamaki: 0**_

_**Kyoya: 3**_

_**Hikaru: 4**_

_**Mori: 6**_

_**Kaoru: 7**_

_**All: 11**_

_**So that's the votes.. Now I will wait until I write the second chapter to have the official pairing. So Vote! You only have limited time!**_

_**Announcement: By the votes so far It looks like it could either be Kaoru X Haruhi or most likely Hosts X Haruhi. Now whatever pairing is decided I hope who reads my story will stay faithful. I know some of you think That Host X Haruhi pairing is referring Haruhi as a slut, but if you look at it in my way, it's not. They are all very close to one another that its ridiculous sometimes. Plus, With this pairing everyone's favorite Host with Haruhi will be ensured. So please whatever the pairing turns out to be, please continue to give this story a chance. \**_

_**Now enough of my talk, Let's begin. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_This can't be!_

"Haruhi!" Unified voices called to me. I tried to quicken my pace, but I was engulfed by the identical boys. Both giving me their famous chesire grins, eyes gleaming. Hikaru came in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing my head close to his chest. I felt Kaoru wrap his arms around me from behind, getting as close as possible, breathing in my ear. I gulped silently at this, but I hid it with frustration.

_When did this happen?_

"Haru-chan!" His voice was slightly deeper, but had a child like shrill to it. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the school's kitchen. He had stopped me from going to my next class to join him in his. At least, that's what I thought. It was empty, however. Things were set out, though. He smiled at me and that's when I noticed that he had passed me in height by 3". He walked me to the fridge and pulled out a bowl of Strawberries, taking one out and putting it to my lips. I cleared my throat, hiding my embarrassment before taking a bite. But his eyes never left mine.

_Was it always like this?_

Graceful. That was the only word that could describe him at that moment. No. Strong was another. Mori was Strong and graceful in everything he did, but this was pure. The way his body moved with the skill of his weapon. He was focused on his invisible opponent, but I kept seeing him turn his gaze to me to make sure I was watching. Honestly, there could have been a gigantic spider running lose in the gym ,but my eyes would never linger away from him at the time. When he was done, he gave me full attention and bowed. I stood up and clapped, but my eyes was on his figure, studying his beauty of strength. I patted his arm as a gesture for "that was wonderful", but I secretly wanted to see if it was rock solid like they looked. And they were.

_Why do I find it hard to walk away from them now?_

"Oh Haruhi! Daddy's so happy you're here with him!" Tamaki cheered in the vacant classroom. I had agreed to tutor him, but if he kept this up I would leave. He looked down at me, giving me a look that held so much emotion that I almost squealed. He cleared his throat after a minute and let me go. I turned to his books and opened to a lesson that was giving him trouble. As I talked, I could tell he wasn't paying much attention, so I looked at him. Worst mistake ever. His eyes held me captive as I heard the clock tick slowly. "Thank you, Haruhi. For everything." I rolled my eyes, finally being released, and continued the lesson, not paying attention to what I was reading.

_Why does my heart beat so fast when they look at me?_

I had forgotten my contacts, so today I was wearing my grandfather's glasses. That did not please anyone, but I didn't care. I just ignored them. I ran after my last class to the host club, hoping no one was there yet. Luck was not on my side, because Kyoya was typing away on his laptop. I reassured myself that it could be worst, however. The familiar sound of he keys clicking had abruptly stopped when the door closed behind me. He seemed to be surprised by my appearance, but it did not last. He continued his work, until the hosting began. I went to refill the tea-pot and had a pair of contacts put in front of me.

"Clients are complaining about your hideous glasses, they want to see your eyes." Kyoya stated and walked off. I watched him as he left and then put my contacts in. That whole day I sent Kyoya side glances. I did not notice I was blushing until one girl pointed out my red face.

_Am I in love with the hosts?_

That question made me stop my cutting. I was now at home, preparing dinner. These thoughts have ran through my head all day. I think I finally have my answer, but that can wait 'til Dad gets home. For now, I will continue with my memories.

* * *

"I'm holding this meeting today, because of our feelings for Haruhi." Tamaki announced. The other five hosts sat quietly, letting their king speak. "Now I wish to know, by a show of hands, who is serious about approaching their feelings." Six arms flew up at once, and as they looked around, each other's fears were proved.

"Well. This could start some trouble." Kyoya said, clearing his throat.

"I just want what's happiest for Haru-chan. If she doesn't choose me, I will be sad, but I will not let get in the way of our friendship." Hunny proclaimed. The others nodded in agreement. It was silent for the moment until the younger twin spoke up.

"How are we going about this?" He asked, squeezing his brother's hand.

"Easily." A voice commented from the doors of the Suoh's dining room, where they were. They all turned their heads, excluding Kyoya, to see Kyoya's father standing next to Tamaki's father. "You all will try to court her. You will tell her of your feelings and let her choose who is the best suitor." Ootori said, his eyes on the back of his son's head.

"It's not as easy as it sounds." Hikaru claimed. Suoh smiled and nodded.

"That's why you must take cautious steps." He told the teens.

"What steps?" Tamaki asked, leaning forward in his chair. The two elders looked at each other and then back at the boys.

"Revealing her true gender to the school." Suoh answered.

* * *

**_Me: Was it a good first chapter? I'm feeling antsy about it. Anyways, Vote. You have until next chapter._**


	2. The Neighbor and The Prayer

_**Me: Okay so I have started the new chapter and the final pairing is... All of the hosts! **_

_**Don't be mad at me, because I gave you the choice to vote, but I really hope you guys still like my stories. Anyway also, I am trying to get better at my writing so if anyone wants me to make them a One-shot with their favorite pairing Just PM me or review and I will get a hold of you ASAP to work on it. **_

_**With that said, in the last chapter I created two OC's to go around this story. They will play their parts so if you need to recap go back to "Their Kind" And read chapter 6. **_

_**Here we go. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Haruhi's POV**_

_Knock knock._

I heard someone at the door. I was too scared to open it, because I thought it was the Hosts. I continued with the stew I was making, but someone knocked again. Then something came to mind: _Kyoya has a key._ I went to my door and opened it. The boy next door smiled at me as I revealed him. He bowed slightly. I smiled back at him.

"Hello. I'm Shimizu,Tadashi. I live next door with my parents and little sister. My mother wanted to ask you and your mother if you would like to come over some time to get to know each other." He said. I choked when he said "my mother". I started to laugh, which he took him by surprise.

"That's not my mother. He's my dad." I laughed. Tadashi's face grew red. His green eyes widen in horror.

"I am so sorry." He apologized bowing rapidly. This made me laugh more. "I just thought, I mean I've never seen his face, so I didn't know. Please, I didn't mean any disrespect." He said, babbling. I swatted my hand at him, referring to him to stop.

"Calm down. It was an honest mistake and you aren't the first to think he is a she. Honestly, my dad would probably smother you in a hug for saying he looked like a girl." I said. He just nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"But again, I'm sorry." He said. I smiled.

"Don't worry I needed the laugh." He blushed and looked at his shoes. He kept silent, so I decided to start the conversation again. "So, you're mom wants us to come over?" I asked. He looked at me instantly and nodded.

"Yeah, my mom loves new friends and says I need more. You looked like you were in my age group, so I figured I could make a friend before I go to school." He said.

"I'm sorry, but if you're referring To Karibarra High, I don't go there. I go to Ouran Academy as an honor student." I told him. His face sadden, but he kept his cheerfulness.

"Wow. You must be really smart then." I nodded, liking the compliment.

"I will definitely tell my dad about the invite, you seem nice and I've sen your little sister. She's seems sweet too." I said. He nodded and was about to walk away, but he stopped.

"Wait. i didn't get your name." He said.

"Fujioka,Haruhi." I told him.

"Okay, well bye Haruhi-san." He said. I closed my door, smiling. _The neighbor seems nice._ At that moment, my cellphone rang. I walked to it and checked the caller I.D. _Kaoru._

"Hello." I answered.

**"Haruhi."** His voice rang.** "I wanted to ask you a question. Well we all do." **

"What is it?" I asked going to the stew and stirring it.

**"How would you feel revealing your gender to the school."** My spoon fell.

* * *

_**Kaoru's POV**_

"Haruhi?" I asked. The guys were surrounding me, worried glances at the phone.

**"Sorry my spoon fell. What do you mean revealing my gender?" **She asked.

"We mean, you telling the school that you're a girl." Hikaru said loudly. I heard Haruhi snort through the phone.

**"I know what you mean. I meant why would I do it. I thought it was important to pretend I was a guy." **She said. Kyoya took the phone from me. I pouted at him, so Hikaru grabbed my hand.

"We have decided that we will open the host club to boys. By doing this we will double in profit." Kyoya said. _It was half lie and Half the truth. I mean How else do we stop Haruhi from finding out our real motive. _It was quiet for a moment on the other line. We all grew anxious.

**"I guess it would be nice. My dad sure would like it. He's been a pain lately, saying I need to grow out my hair. Okay. I'm in."** We all cheered silently, well except Tono and his father. Kyoya's dad just shook his head at Suoh-sensai's reaction. Hikaru and I high-fived. **"So when will we do this?"** Tono grabbed the phone from Kyoya.

"Tomorrow. The twins will pick you up and they will have the girl's uniform. Tomorrow, You will be a beautiful little girl again." He shrilled. I rolled my eyes and took my phone back.

"We will let you go now." I told her. Hikaru joined when me as I said. "Bye bye Haruhi~" We called. Then the line clicked. I chuckled at her. I looked over at everybody else, my laughter fading. _I hope we can get through this._

* * *

_**Me: SCENE! Was it good? Bad? I'm sorry if I sound needy but please review. Also again I will make you a one-shot, just holler at me.**_


	3. Darkened Times

_**Me: Okay I had my heart shattered today so this gave me this idea. Sorry if it's too upsetting for you guys.**_

* * *

_**Haruhi's POV**_

_I can't believe I'm actually nervous about wearing this dress. I thought that I would be okay to show my gender to the school. I just can't help that my heart is racing. Maybe it's because of the discovery of my feelings for the guys. Okay, Haruhi, Deep breath. You can do this. Ignore the gasps and the weird stares that they're giving you._

I walked past everybody on the campus with my eyes on the corridors in front of me. Well the two handsome twins, that held smiles as I walked up to them. They both grabbed my hands and led me to our classroom. When we got there, I heard even more gasps.

"Haruhi?" the girls yelled out. The boys in our class had a look in their eyes that made me feel uneasy.

"They are just staring at you, because you're beautiful." Kaoru said. I smiled up at him. I looked at Hikaru and noticed him glaring at all the boys, growling. We got to our seats and everyone crowded my desk.

"You're a girl?" One of my clients yelled. I just nodded and started to explain. I was kind of scared that everyone would hate me for lying, but they all just smiled. Some of the girls even wanted me to go to their houses for slumber parties. I looked at the twins and they gave me two thumbs up. I noticed the irritation from the two of them, however. Our sensei came in and had everyone sit down, When he looked at me, I saw him tense up, but he smiled and went to his teaching. _I guess they filled in the teachers already._

Well into the lesson a note flew to my desk. The strange thing was it came from in front of me, so it couldn't have been the twins.

**Wow Fujioka. You clean up well. Meet me in front of the gates at lunch period and don't let the hosts know.**

_That's weird. _I put the note into my bag and looked to both of my sides. Both twins seemed to be in their own world at the moment.

The next two hours went by fast. The other hosts had even visited my classes to make sure I was "Unharmed". I rolled my eyes when Tamaki said that. Many of my classmates and clients seemed to be okay with my real gender. The other didn't. I felt guilty for not being truthful in the beginning, but hey I gave people many chances to figuring my gender out.

Lunch came fast and I was heading to the gate, where a boy that I finally knew from two seats in front of me was. He had longish brown hair, and blue eyes. Freckles gently were placed on his face. i admit he was attractive, but my heart was somewhere else. He smiled at me when I got closer.

"Hey." He greeted. "I'm glad you came." I nodded at him. He smiled wider, eyes raking my body. "You know, I always felt gay when I was around you, because I thought you were a guy. But I'm glad to see you're a girl. So would you like to go on a date with me on Friday. My parents own the best sushi place in town."

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline your offer." I said softly. His smile disappeared. "I like someone else. I hope you aren't mad." I said noticing his grim expression. He was silent for a moment, but then a wicked grin came across his face.

"Of course not. But can I ask you something? Is it any of the hosts?" I flinched, giving him his answer. "You poor whore. Do you think they love you? Do you see how many girls they rake in with that stupid little club. They get much prettier girls than you. I was only going after you for sex, but they probably beat me huh?" He said in a dark whisper.

"How dare you!" I yelled. "They would never be so low. They are actually real gentlemen while you are just scum. Don't you think I'm smart enough to know what you are trying to do." I said. His face reddened with anger and he slapped me. Hard. I fell to the ground, my hand on my cheek. I looked up at him with great fear as I saw he wasn't done with me.

* * *

_**Hunny's POV**_

_I wonder where Haru-chan is. The twins said she eats in the class, but she wasn't there. _

We had all split up to find her. Hika-chan and Kao-chan wnet to all of their classes to see if she was working on ny assignments. Tama-chan went to the club room. Kyo-chan stayed in the cafeteria to make sure she didn't go there. Takashi went to check bathrooms. I had just came back from the office to make sure she didn't go there to try to help the staff. Haru-chan was always trying to make herself useful.

_If Haru-chan becomes my wife, she would never lift a finger._

I was passing the main door that led to the gates. I looked out the windows and saw a boy standing over a girl. When Stopped to look, my eyes widen to see he was hitting her. I pushed open the door and ran to him. I tackled him to the ground. I looked back at the girl, but she huddled into a ball before I could see her face. I looked back at the boy and growled.

"How dare you hit a woman!" I yelled. I punched him the jaw and heard him whimper. _Good._ "You low-life piece of shit!" I cursed. I kept punching him him until I felt someone lift me. I turned around and saw Takashi. His eyes were dark and cold looking at the boy. I looked at him again myself and saw I had knocked him unconscious. My body was shaking as I was trying to calm down. I looked over at the girl and my blood ran cold. I felt Takashi stiffen. "H-Har-chan?" I choked out. She looked up with her right eye swollen, lip bloody, and face cut up. I ran to her and cradle her head in my arms. She grabbed my jacket and sobbed. I heard the boy waking up and I saw Takashi blacken.

* * *

_**Me: Again sorry I wrote this sad and stuff, but I need someone to cheer me up so I can write a happier chapter.**_


	4. Soothing Beat of Your Heart

_**Me: Okay so I'm feeling a little better. My friend and I are on good terms, but I'm seriously sick of being everybody's dog. At least i have my writing, though haha. **_

_**I'm happy that most of you enjoyed the last chapter. I was not expecting to do that, but it brought many opportunities to the tables so I tried to think of different ways to dish them out.**_

_**Before I start, However I want to give special thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys make me feel happy about my writing.**_

_**Now enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Haruhi's POV**_

_Get away from me! Stop it! Wait. Hunny-sempai. I think I just heard him. He's yelling at someone. Save me please. _

I looked up and indeed, see Hunny-sempai yelling at the boy who attacked me. I felt someone coming up from behind me, so I ducked my head down again. The gravel beside me shifted. I felt the person stop for a brief moment, but he continued forward. The rustling Hunny-sempai stopped. My breath hitched, anticipating what was going to happen next.

"H-Haru-chan?" I heard Hunny say. His voice was swollen with sadness. I looked at him and tears threatened his eyes as he ran to me, kneeling at my side. He hugged me close and I couldn't help the sob that rippled through my entire body. I felt so weak, so I held onto him. My knuckles turned cold, but I didn't care.

The boy moaned from the distance and I flinched at the sound. Hunny rubbed circles on my back and shushed me. The atmosphere around me became thin and cold. I took a second to look up slightly and I gasped at what I saw. Mori-sempai had the boy in the air by the the throat. He was trembling violently. The boys face was turning blue. I felt fear shoot through me as I watched the scene. I looked up at Hunny. He was watching as well, but an evil glint shined in his eyes. I sniffled and gained his attention. He tried to hide his anger as he wiped the tears from my eyes. I cringed when he touched my right eye. He growled out a profanity as he brought me closer.

"Mori-sempai! Stop!" I heard Tamaki yell. I saw the twins whiz by to try and calm the silent giant. When Mori finally dropped the boy, he turned and faced me. I felt a pair of arms lift me to my feet. Kyoya turned me to him. He couldn't hide the surprise in his face as he stared. His thumb caressed lightly over the cut on lip. I couldn't help myself, but to hide my face in his chest. His arms instantly wrappend around me. "Oh my! Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted, taking me from Kyoya. He looked all over me. The twins, who were over by the panting boy, looked at me and a flash of anger graced their features.

"You bastard!" Hikaru screamed, kicking the boy in the ribs. Kaoru bent down and punched his face. I saw the boy spit out blood and I knew this had to stop.

"Stop! Please! Stop it." I cried. Tamaki had to hold me up, because my legs gave out. I kept my eyes on Kaoru and Hikaru. They met my gaze and immediately froze. They saw the wounds on my face and the anger tripled in size. Before they could do anything, though, Mori grabbed them. The tried to fight him off, but his grip was iron.

"You'll kill him." He informed.

"Good. He deserves to die!" Hikaru snarled. Kaoru grunted, trying to get free.

"In front of her?" Mori asked simply. The two stopped and looked at me. "She's been through enough. Take her away from here. Mitskuni and I will finish this." He said, letting them go. Tamaki grabbed under my knees and lifted me from the ground. I buried my face in his chest. The rhythm of his heart beating made me feel sleepy. My eyelids felt heavy and with a deep sigh I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

_**Tamaki's POV**_

I felt her body go limp in my arms. Her gentle snoring made it's way to our ears as we walked to the club room. The twins were following us, while Kyoya led the way. No one dared to speak. We didn't want to disturb Haruhi. I peered down at her face. My heart thumped painfully. Even though her lip was cut, her eye was bruised and swollen, she had slight cuts, she was still so beautiful. Her lips were parted slightly. Her bangs bounced has I stepped.

From the corner of my eye, I saw One of the twins* looking over to gilmpse at her. His eyes held so many emotions that it made me want to hug them. Knowing the twins, though, they would just look at me stupid.

We finally got to the room and I placed her on the couch carefully. I put a pillow close to her, to fill in my absence. When I turned around, Kyoya was talking on his cellphone, most likely his police force. The twins were leaning over the couch, staring at Haruhi. They held onto each other's hands tightly. Haruhi stirred, but just turned around to the back of the couch and sighed.

"I hope Mori and Hunny-sempai break that son of a bitch."

"Hikaru, lower your voice. You don't want to wake her." The two said, interrupting the silence. Kyoya snapped his phone shut and wrote something in his notebook, before joining us around the couch.

"The young man was in your class." He said to the twins. "His name is Kionshi, Hamuji. His parents own many restaurants in this towns." He informed. "the police will be here to take him to the hospital and then to jail." At that moment, Hunny-sempai came rushing in, Mori-sempai behind him. Hunny's eyes instantly landed on Haruhi. He walked to her and brushed her bangs from her eyes.

"What did you do?" The twins asked. Hunny's eyes never strayed from Haruhi as he spoke.

"We didn't do very much. We yelled and cursed, but nothing physical after you left. He wasn't worth it. Suoh-sensai came along soon and took over from there. Then we came here to see Haru-chan. I'm happy she's resting." He said.

"The nurse is on her way." Mori commented. We all took in silence, staring at the precious girl, the love of our lives. _How could anybody do this to her? _I was angry. I don't think I've ever been so angry. I bit my knuckle to conceal a scream. Without a sound, I walked out, down the hallway, heading to my father's office to confron this _boy_.

* * *

_**Me: This was a little better than last one I think. It's more comforting I think. Any way review please.**_

_**Footnote: Haruhi is the only one who can tell the twins apart.  
**_


	5. Shadow King's Match

**_Me: Hello my people! I'm feeling great this Saturday Afternoon! How about you guys? Btw, In my story nobody, but Haruhi can tell the twins apart. I've never read the manga, so I'm going by the anime._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_Haruhi's Pov_**

* * *

_Ow my head hurts. I feel so stiff. My body doesn't want to move. I wonder what happened. Oh yeah. I fell asleep while Tamaki was carrying me. That's so embarrassing!_

"Poor, Haru-chan." I heard Hunny say."She needed us and we weren't there. I could've saved her." I heard his voice shake and I knew by that tone that he was close to crying. _Hunny-Sempai..._

"We should've been there. We are supposed to be her friends." Hikaru's voice mumbled softly.

"What friends we are." Kaoru scoffed bitterly. "All we ever do is make her life harder." _Hikaru. Kaoru, That's not true_.

"It's my fault. I knew someone would try something." Mori-semapi's voice was harsh. _It's not your fault._

"This is no one's fault, but his. I found a note on the ground outside between the two of them. He didn't want her to tell us about their meeting." Kyoya reasoned. "He knew we would get angry. That thought should've made him diss the whole idea in the first place. He knows... They all know what Haruhi means to us." _What does that_ _mean?_ There was a pregnant pause around the room, and I became distraught when I didn't hear one voice speak up.

"Um, Where's Tama-chan?" Hunny asked, realizing the same. The other hosts mumbled their "I don't knows" and Where he could've been. I felt my body become more awake, so I tried to move. I groaned when a pain shot to my head. I felt a hand lift my head gently, and four more hands steady me up. I opened my eyes. Mori and Kyoya stood away. Hunny was right in front of me, kneeling at my lap. I leaned my head back and saw the twins staring at me.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru whispered. I grunted as my sign of yes. My hand went to my face and I traced the small cuts on my cheek. My tongue darted to my bottom lip and I could taste my dried blood. I didn't even want to feel my eye. It already felt swollen, but I could still see out of it. I looked down at my dress. It was filthy and torn up at the bottom. My ribbon was untied. I must have looked like a real commoner then. I laughed in a bitter humor.

"Do not worry about your uniform. We will have his parents pay for another one." Kyoya informed me. "I will have my driver pick you up and take you home. The twins will get your homework from your classes and will have it delivered to you." I shook my head.

"I'm not going home. I'll just go to the bathroom and wash off, then I'll just use the extra boy's uniform that I keep in the dressing room. There's no sense in going home, when I'm not sick." I said.

"Your going home." Hikaru argued. I didn't even spare him a look and shook my head again.

"No I'm not. I'm going to the bathroom." I said getting up. Hunny stretched his arms to my sides, noticing my unbalanced steps. Hikaru moved swiftly in front of me, stopping me. His honey eyes held many emotions, mostly determination. Determination to take me home.

"We're taking you home. That's final. You need to rest and take a shower. Not just wipe yourself off with a damp towel." He said. Kaoru stepped behind him, ready to back him up. I looked behind me and the others also seemed to be with him on his decision.

"Please, Haru-chan." Hunny pleaded. I met his eyes. "We would feel better if you were safe in your home." I sighed knowing that I would just lose anyway and reluctantly nodded. Hikaru gave me a small smile and helped me sit down again. Kaoru brought me a tray with water on it. Hunny sat beside me, putting Usa-chan between us. I played with the rabbits ear a little. Kyoya was on the phone with my dad and by the volume of his voice on the other end, he was not happy. Mori just stood there watching us. I remembered what Hunny had told me, so I decided to say something this time.

"Mori-sempai, Thank you. You always make me feel safe." I smiled at him. And that did it. Mori fell to his knees, hand over his eyes, and cried. My eyes widen and I got up as quick as I could without falling. When I got to him, he caught me and dragged me into his embrace. I felt as he shook from all the emotion he was letting out.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." His gruff voice said. I pushed me back slightly and cupped my cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "I promise to always protect you." I knew he was serious. His eyes turned to steel when he made his promise. I nodded my head and placed my hand on his.

"I know you will. You already do." I told him. His eyes soften and he looked down at my lips, but whatever was going through his mind was shaken away when The club doors opened.

* * *

**_Kyoya's POV_**

I was having a hard time watching the scene playing out before me. I was confused on my feelings. I knew jealousy was definitely there, but there was another feeling. Warmth. Caring. Comforting. Something to that extent. I looked at the other three that were watching. Pain was crossing through all of their faces, but they seemed to have the other emotion that was going through me.

Tamaki, then, walked through the door, his father not far behind. In the years that I've known him, I don't think that I've ever seen him that angry. I knew that he slipped out to try to get his hands on that disgrace of life. I would be lying when I say I hoped he didn't succeed. By the way he looked, his father didn't give him a chance, but by the way Chairman Suoh looked, he only did that for school rules.

Haruhi and Mori were both standing up at this time. Haruhi was helping Mori to wipe his face from his tears. Chairman Suoh went to Haruhi to inspect her face. He brought her into a hug and started to apologize for the bad school systems. I shook my head and looked towards Tamaki. His violet eyes stared straight ahead, distantly. His jaw was clenched. I walked closer to him and whispered:

"You really think I'm letting him get off that easily. Really, Tamaki, you insult my power." I told him. Tamaki looked at me, the wicked idea flashed in his mind and he smiled at me. He chuckled breathlessly.

"I'm sorry Kyoya, but you know me. I'm protective of our "family." He said. I nodded.

"You have to realize though, Daddy. I'm just as protective." I smiled. He shook his head, chuckling.

"What are we going to do with ourselves about Haruhi?" He asked, staring at his father and Haruhi. I looked around the room at the others and then back at him.

"For the first time, I don't know. But that's what Haruhi does best. Makes everybody stay on their toes." I said. My cellphone started to ring. It was my driver teling me that He was here to pick up Haruhi. I went over to her and told her the news. She nodded and gave each host a hug. I walked her to the limo and helped her in. Before she sat, however, she kissed my cheek and said:

"I love you guys too." And then she shut the door. _She keeps us on our toes._ I thought as she drove off.

* * *

**_Me: Whoop there it is! LOl well I hoped you liked. until next time!_**


End file.
